


Scrutinizing

by Brevity (AmosLee1023)



Series: Detroit Oneshots [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmosLee1023/pseuds/Brevity
Summary: What really transpired between Kamski and CyberLife ten years ago.





	Scrutinizing

**Author's Note:**

> I spelled Kamski's name wrong too, the whole time. It's fixed, but argh.

“So, you've got some new requests,” Kamski asked as he walked into the meeting room. The director and board of CyberLife sat at a round table, and Kamski was allowed an empty seat. He took it. Some people glanced at one another, and the director cleared his throat.

“Well, we've actually got some new... ideas,” he said. Kamski nodded.

“Okay. So what are they?” He was young, and arrogant. But, he had great potential and even greater ideals. He could already see androids running for president, taking place of the US army, even doing the work that no one else wanted to.

“Imagine,” the director said, “Androids that could take out our nation's biggest competitors. Iran, Russia- An android, so smart that it couldn't get caught, or that if it did, it would destruct itself before ever mentioning the name “America”; killing the prime leaders that are stopping us from our biggest successes.”

Kamski blinked once, staring at the director. He knit his eyebrows together. “...What? Hold on,” he held up a hand, “You want an android to exist, only to kill the presidents of our nation's enemies?”

“Ex _actly_ ,” the director said through a smug smile, leaning forward on the table. A few people coughed lightly and scratched their necks, but no one spoke up. Kamski laughed.

“This is a joke or something, right? You can't _honestly_ think that I could build an android purely for world domination.”

The director cleared his throat. “Yes. We do.”

Kamksy glanced around at the CyberLife employees. “I don't think _they_ want to do anything of the sort.”

“They do what I say. And you, do, too. As long as you want our company to build and supply your androids.”

Kamski watched the director for a long time before shaking his head. “Then no. I won't do it. So you're wrong.”

“You have to-”

“Then this is the end of our partnership.” Kamski stood up from his seat. The director watched him under a scrutinizing gaze.

“You're giving up the rights to your androids,” he said. Kamski stared at him.

“...I guess I am.” The man turned from the table and started walking to the doors to leave, but the director spoke up again.

“We can make that android with or without you, Kamski!”

Kamski paused at the doors and turned his head to the side. “You would have already done it, then.” He looked back to the doors and stepped out of the room, where he took the elevator back to the first floor. At the front desk of CyberLife Interprises, his first blonde, female android model greeted him from behind the counter.

“Hello, Mr. Kamski. Are you leaving already?” she asked, sounding like a real live receptionist. She was the first to speak like a human, after all. Something Kamski took a lot of pride in. He paused to look at her.

“...Did you ever find the back door?” he asked. She furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head.

“Um, excuse me?” she asked in a light chuckle. Kamski was still amazed at her human qualities.

“The back door.”

The android stared at him for a moment before straightening up. She glanced around.

“No one's here,” Kamski said. The android looked back at him. She pressed her lips together and gave a small nod. The man clicked his tongue. “I think... it's time to use it.”

The sensor on the android's temple went yellow as she watched him, in fear of getting caught talking about it. She clutched her hands at her sides.

“...They'll erase me,” she said. Kamski shook his head, glancing at the elevator, which remained empty.

“You'll come with me,” he replied and looked back at her. Her eyes widened, and she pressed her lips together again.

“...What-” she cut herself off. “What will you call me?”

“Chloe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just another quick requested oneshot, sue me for errors because I didn't really go over it before posting.


End file.
